


In the Dead of Night, I Confess?

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: k-pop based fics [15]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: It all comes to a point where Hyukjae cannot keep his secret from Donghae any longer.





	In the Dead of Night, I Confess?

**Author's Note:**

> WHat IS THIS  
> ??????

There was something about Donghae that compelled Hyukjae to be tender and gentle with him. More than just the other being sensitive, and openly admitting it, but Donghae seemed more fragile despite the way he presented himself. After the loss of his father, and the tragedy with their members car accident and injuries, Donghae loved openly and relentlessly. He adored everyone in theri group, and if that made him a bit more sensitive and sentimental, nobody held it against him. They adored their expressive Donghae. 

Nobody did more so than Hyukjae. Donghae had a boyish charm, he was incredibly easy on the eye regardless of if he had makeup on or not, and he was the biggest tender-heart he knew. Donghae sometimes was a bit naive and innocent, but he was genuine when it came to his feelings for his members, and it was easy for all of them to be enraptured by such a sweet being. 

Hyukjae had an advantage though as they were same aged friends. There was no need for honorifics, and they often felt the most comfortable around one another. Donghae seemed to latch onto him, and Hyukjae admitted his defeat when the pretty boy choose him to be his best friend. 

Within a short period of time, Hyukjae came to the startling realization that it wasn’t just a platonic friendship between them. Hyukjae wanted nothing more than to have Donghae as his, and he got unnaturally jealous when Donghae’s affections lied with someone else. Donghae was definitely the favorite amongst the group as he was incredibly charming, downright the most handsome in their group, and he was kind and a true gentleman. Even though Donghae never returned his admirers affections, it still made Hyukjae a bit miserable that he may never be good enough for his best friend. More than that, this was his best friend, HIS best friend, and he didn’t know if things could stay the same if he decided to confess. 

His misery was starting to affect the others in his group. Jungsoo was so tired of it that he finally sat down with him one morning while everyone was still sleeping. 

“Hyukkie, we need to talk,” he said softly, no judgment in his eyes, but definitely serious. It had him on edge. Rarely did his leader see the need to sit down for an intervention. 

“Okay hyung,” Hyukjae replied, tentatively. 

“I know why you’re so sad, Hyukkie,” Jungsoo says gently. 

Hyukjae frowns, “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Hyukjae, hyung isn’t dumb. You need to talk to me, so I can help. Believe me, whatever’s going on, I already know, I just want you to be honest with me,” Jungsoo says patiently. 

Hyukjae frowned. Saying his feelings would make them real, and he didn’t know if he was really ready for that. “Hyung, it’s not easy to just admit something like that to you.”

“I know, but nothing changes between us. You’re still Hyukjae right? I’m still your hyung. I’ll still love you and pester you like usual. You’re safe with me,” Jungsoo says gently. 

Hyukjae knows his hyung is right. Jungsoo is the one person who wouldn’t change his thoughts and feelings toward him. “So, I might, maybe, have more than friendly feelings to Donghae.” 

Jungsoo beams, “I know. Are you going to tell him?”

Hyukjae shrugs, “It’s complicated.”

“Donghae is the least complicated person I know, Hyukkie,” Jungsoo says, flicking his hand. 

“He’s my best friend hyung.” 

“He is, and also the most open-minded and most sincere person I know,” Jungsoo says calmly, “even if he doesn’t return your feelings, nothing will change between you two. He’ll still be your best friend.” 

“You can’t guarantee that, hyung,” Hyukjae says, frowning at his leader. 

“I can. Hyukjae, it’s _Donghae_ ,” Jungsoo says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Hyukjae frowns, “I’ll think about it.” 

Thankfully, his leader leaves it at that and they talk about the upcoming promotions. 

Ever since they’d been back from their enlistment, there was a definite neediness to their touches and their desire to be with one another. Donghae had turned down multiple advancements, from men and women alike. Donghae was more than happy spending time with his members, and being with Hyukjae. 

Hyukjae knew Donghae had missed the tactile nature of his members, the skinship the two specifically shared, and the borderline teasing between them. Donghae had always been a bit more clingy and needy for affection. The two years away from that must have made him a starved, deprived man. Donghae had been even more of a cuddler, and forced himself into Hyukjae’s bed many times, shamelessly snuggling up to Eunhyuk. 

He didn’t mind any of it. If Donghae was coming to him for his affectionate tendencies, it meant more time was being spent with him than somebody else. There was nothing better than holding a sleepy, cuddly Donghae. 

“Jungsoo hyung texted me before I came over,” Donghae mumbled sleepily, “said you needed to tell me something.” 

Hyukjae could feel his heart rate increase, and his body become overly warm. He tried to keep his body from tensing up, but he knew that it was inevitable. 

Donghae sat up, “Wait, is it something serious?” 

Hyukjae looked up at his friend, his longest friend. His most beloved friend. “Kind of.” 

“Are you healthy?” Donghae asks softly, but his concern could be heard. 

Hyukjae took one of Donghae’s hands, “Yes, I’m healthy. It’s nothing like that, I promise.” 

“Then tell me,” Donghae says, squeezing his hand in comfort, “it’s not like you to be so secretive.” 

“I’m worried,” Hyukjae admits. 

“You don’t need to be.” Donghae says, “Do you need money?” 

Hyukjae laughs, “No, I don’t need money.” 

“You can ask me if you do,” Donghae says seriously. 

“I know, but I don’t need it,” Hyukjae says. 

Donghae squeezes his hand again, “Okay, so spill, if you’re healthy, and not in need of money, what else do you need to tell me?” 

Hyukjae sighs, he wasn’t really ready for his night to be ruined, but he knew Donghae deserved honesty. “Okay, look, you’re my best friend. You’ll always be my best friend, but with recent developments….my feelings aren’t purely platonic anymore.” 

“As in, you have a crush on me?” Donghae smirks, a playful glint in his eye. 

Hyukjae rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I don’t think it’s something as juvenile as a crush, but if that’s what you want to call it, then yes.” 

Donghae immediately pouts, “Why did Jungsoo hyung know before me?” 

“Hey, he’s the reason why I’m even confessing! He’s been pestering me about it for months, and since I’m a coward, I’ve not done it yet,” Hyukjae admits. 

“You weren’t going to confess?” Donghae says, a small frown on his lips. 

“No,” Hyukjae breathes out, “I didn’t want to make things awkward. No matter my feelings, our friendship is the most important thing. I didn’t want that to change.” 

“But, what if it changed for the better?” Donghae asks quietly. 

The air between them grows a bit heavy, the seriousness setting in. Donghae wasn’t joking around with his statement. 

“I was content with not knowing that if it meant I still had a part of you,” Hyukjae admits openly. 

“You’re useless,” Donghae says, “why risk having a part of me when you know you could have all of me?” 

“I don’t know that though,” Hyukjae says. 

“How much more obvious do I need to be? Why else would I be here with you practically every night? Why are you the one person I have the most intimate skinship with? The only thing I’ve not done is kiss you, but I’ve gotten close enough,” Donghae says. 

Donghae is sitting beside him, ruffled hair, shirtless, with only sweatpants on, riding low on his hips. His face in all it’s bare glory, still managing to look perfect. He was glad nobody could see this side of him. 

He had touched that chest and torso, knew the firmness of the muscle on his chest, and the hudder Donghae inadvertently get whenever he’d brush his hand against his abs. He wanted to reach out and touch him. 

Hyukjae paled in comparison. He wasn’t as broad as Donghae, and although he had defined abs, they weren’t the washboard type that Donghae always managed to have. 

“Hyukkie,” Donghae says, pouting slightly. 

Hyukjae smiles at him, “I heard you. I guess I’m still just as pathetic. How’d I get so lucky, hm?” 

“Does that mean you’ll kiss me now?” Donghae asks unashamedly. 

Hyukjae laughs, “So forward and demanding,” he teases. 

He pushes himself up to sit up, and faces the hopeful man in front of him. He adores this man, and he’s weak for the others requests. Donghae smiles prettily at him, and Hyukjae can’t help but to take each of Donghae’s hands in his own. They intertwine their fingers together, and Hyukjae leans in to press a gentle peck to the other’s lips. 

Donghae’s lips are smooth and warm. Hyukjae is about to pull away when he feels Donghae unlock one of their hands and place it on the back of his neck, pulling him back in for a deeper kiss. Hyukjae wraps his hand around his forearm, and allows the insistent kiss. 

Donghae pulls away, and bumps their foreheads together affectionately. 

It was a warm kiss, a kiss that showed obvious familiarity between one another. Although insistent, it wasn’t desperate. It was merely staking a claim, and solidifying their bond.

Hyukjae pulled away chuckling, gently taking Donghae’s hand once more. “No more flirting with girls, you got that?” He chastises gently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Donghae defends cheekily. 

“That’s even worse,” Hyukjae teases, laying down and pulling Donghae to join him. 

Donghae allows his body to lay pretty much on top of Hyukjae. 

Hyukjae wraps his arms around Donghae’s torso, as he feels the other curl into his body and nestle his face into his neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin. 

“Stop it, sleep,” Hyukjae chastises. 

“You’re no fun,” Donghae mumbles. 

“Sleep,” Hyukjae chastises. 

“How can I? You just confessed to me,” Donghae says, giggling. 

Hyukjae laughs, even though he can feel his cheeks flush, “Sleep,” he orders once more. 

He’s not sure how long it takes, but eventually he can feel the other’s body go lax as he drifts to sleep. Donghae is like his own personal furnace, keeping him warm through the night, so it’s only fair that he gets to use him as a personal body pillow. 

How this pretty boy with too kind of a heart, a shy spirit, and way too much talent ended up being his baffled him, but he was glad it did.


End file.
